Bad Press
by Beautiful x lie
Summary: Beast Boy convinces Raven to go to the movies with him and the press seems to always catch them at a bad time.  Along with a certain evil villain...
1. A Way With Words

Bad Press: By Beautiful x lie

Raven let out an almost incoherent sigh of contentment. For once in her life since becoming a Titan, she was left alone. No masked boy running around in traffic light-like tights ordering her around. No overly-excited aliens with too much naivety (and strength) for her own good. No loud robot to cook abnormal amounts of meat products. And best of all, there is no green annoyances to prod and poke her.

Least to say…the tower was quiet…too quiet.

She spoke too soon.

"Hey Rae! Hey Rae! He-" Raven shot the changeling a malicious glare, his antics always had that 'Point-a-Gun-to-My-Head' affect on her. He let out a nervous laugh before finishing his train of thought.

"Wanna see a movie?" He asked his demeanor seemingly coy.

She raised her brow, confused at why she was the one he was offering. Where were Cyborg and Robin when she needed them? Though he still sat there, uncharacteristically silent not breaking eye contact. Then she noticed something in the green Teen's placid expression, a spark of hope flashed across his emerald orbs silently pleading her violet ones.

She violently tore her gaze away from his and focused on her lap.

'What was _that_?' She thought genuinely bemused.

"Uhh…Rae? You in there?" Beast Boy sheepishly asked waving his gloved hand in front of her face, trying to gage a reaction.

The Empath shook her head and again gazed at the teen in front of her. He flashed an awkward grin, his fang protruding out longer than the rest of his teeth.

"You were out for like five minutes." He stated eyeing her curiously.

"Oh…umm where is everyone else?" She asked lamely, trying all she could to excuse herself the task. If it was Starfire that was asking, maybe she would have considered but they have grown closer through 'Girl Talk.' But Beast Boy? Something was up.

For a moment, Beast Boy was silent. Raven internally sighed, awkward silences weren't her thing. Though she couldn't stop herself from giving him a quick once over admiring his changes for, the early teen years.

He has grown to a normal (well for a green shape-shifter) height of five feet and nine inches. Just a few inches shorter than herself. His face has gained some facial hair and she knew for a fact he hasn't let Cyborg forget considering a half-Robot couldn't get hair anyway. His body has grown to fit his oddly large hands.

"Cyborg is out, probably under the command of Bumble Bee and her shopping fetish. And Star and Rob are… making-out…" Beast Boy let the last thought hang in the air as he internally shuttered.

"How did you-"

Beast Boy cringed.

"You sooo don't wanna know…"

"So, you only want me around because no one else is?" Raven asked innocently now picking at the hem of her cloak.

She felt anxiety searing from the teen next to her.

"No Raven, it's not like that." He confirmed attempting to gather his thoughts together.

"I really… wanted you to come. You really need to step out of your comfort zone…so please come. I just want you to have fun."

Raven truly didn't expect such a monologue to come from her green team mate.

_He really cares._ Knowledge pointed out smiling lightly

_Yeah this isn't the same green loser we met when we first joined the team. _ Rude pointed out dryly

_He is not a loser! _Raven exclaimed, shocked at what her emotion said.

_You seem to care for _him_ as much as he cares for you_. Wisdom said smirking beneath her brown cloak.

_He only feels bad for us_. A small voice chimed in clad in gray.

_It's okay Timid_. Knowledge comforted _Beast Boy does care about us I know it._

_Pfftt, who would believe a nerd in a yellow cloak?_ Rude quipped pointing a grime coated finger toward Knowledge's general direction. (It was really hard to point while lying down.)

_Who would believe an incompetent pig?! _ Knowledge yelled towering over Rude whom was dozing off under a tree.

Raven decided it was at best to let her emotions settle this out themselves…

Now she was left with a decision. Go with Beast Boy, deal with his constant corny jokes and listen to his constant ramblings. Be forced to sit next to him for roughly two hours straight. Or stay home and risk hurting his feelings.

_Wait… since when do I care about hurting his feelings? _ She inquired herself now confused at her change of heart.

Raven sighed normally, it would take a lot of patents for her to engage in a normal conversation with him let alone make _plans_ with him. But she has grown in many ways as well. She occasionally let her emotions have their fun. (Although happy has had a record of having too much fun…) She also came out of her room more and learned more about her fellow team members. (Like in a game of truth-or-dare gone wild Robin admitted to having some pretty erotic dreams about a certain red-head that she herself couldn't explain.)

Raven also cared a lot about her team and ultimately put them first and even cared about Beast Boy so…

"Alright, I'll go…" She could see the teen's grin exceptionally widen. "BUT! I pick the movie."

It was weird, Raven was always annoyed by Beast Boy's toothy smile but now… she felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, like there was a group of butterflies begging to be let out. True his smile wasn't as childish as it was before, but it grew…blinding. Like she had to turn away when he brought it out.

He didn't seem to care much about _what_ movie they were going to see, he was more interested in the fact _Raven _decided to join him!

He jumped off of the couch and wrapped his arms around her in a rather excided embrace. It took the changeling a minute to realize what he was doing before he heard Raven nervously clear her throat. They both flushed as Beast Boy withdrew his arms and moved to the opposite end of the couch.

"So… uhh …what movie do…you wanna see?"

_**A/N okay this is my first Teen Titans story and I would like some feed back. I will update soon!!**_


	2. Say Cheese

_**A/N Wow! Thank you everyone for the reviews!**__**Decided to update a little sooner to get more into the plot! **_

Bad Press: Chapter 2: Say Cheese!

Beast Boy and Raven walked out of the tower shrouded in a veil of silence. Both were mentally contemplating how to gage a normal conversation.

'_What do I say? What do I say?! I really want to impress her…But how?'_

Beast Boy thought eyes downcast. It was a good thing too, because he missed Raven's face redden. (One would blush after 'accidentally' reading that thought.)

"Soo umm the weather? It's nice?" The changeling said lamely his eyes fixed on his shoes.

"Well you would know if you looked up." She ribbed playfully trying to lighten the mood a little.

'_See you don't want to see him sad!' _Happy quipped joyfully dancing around with Timid whom was trying to sink further into her cloak.

Raven rolled her eyes at her emotions.

'_Sometimes I let them have too much '_fun'_.'_ Raven commented dryly not noticing the shoreline in front of her

Then she took another oblivious step when she felt herself being pulled back by strong, green arms.

'_Wait green? OH Beast Boy but why…'_

Her question was answered when she saw the water lapping gently at the shoreline just a few inches in front of her.

"Oh." Was all Raven could say.

But Beast Boy was grinning broadly.

He had the Empath hugged tightly into his chest with his arms wrapped around her midsection.

'_Wait…Raven + Me + really close to me ouch.'_

But the 'ouch' never came. Raven felt her face redden while the changeling untangled himself from her equally as red. (And they thought they heard the vague sound of glass shattering.)

"So…we gotta fly over the bay." Beast Boy stated bluntly changing into a hawk.

"Uhh yeah…" Raven responded taking to the air as well.

If hawks could blush… his face would be the hue of a ripe cherry.

meanwhile

"Um Bee… should we start heading home?" A very bored Cyborg asked carrying countless shopping bags trudging behind a very overexcited Bumble Bee.

"Come on Sparky, what bad things could a little shopping do huh?" She replied now entering another shop.

"Now I know why Raven hates shopping." Cyborg then obediently followed his girlfriend into the shop of her choosing, and to his misfortune Victoria's Secret.

Finally touching ground the two teens continued their trek to the theater.

"So uh Rae… What movie did you pick?" The changeling inquired shooting his team mate a curious side glance.

He could see the corners of her mouth quirk up but her expression fought to stay placid. However her eyes were silently laughing.

'_This is the one movie that would really get Beast Boy scared…'_

It was actually one of her many horror books that got turned into a film about a crazy psychopath killer that went on a wild massacre. But if she told Beast Boy he might chicken out.

'_But he saw all of those wicked scary movies…that _I_ was actually scared in…' _

'_But that was a different kind of horror…' _Knowledge commented trying to help Raven

"First off my name is Rae-ven." She calmly corrected. "Second the movie I chose is…"

But she was cut off by a shriek in the back round and the sound of a camera going off.

"It's two of the Titans!!" The voice exclaimed seemingly getting closer.

The Empath and the Changeling turned to see various cameras flash all at once and many voices scream questions their way.

The dark Teen was fleetingly blinded by all of the lights and couldn't detect where she was going.

But her team mate again, wrapped his arms around her and led her out of the tightly packed group. Though Raven's eyes were unavailable, her ears picked up a stray comment.

"Cute couple."

She felt the need to run back and punch whoever said that in the face. Her and _Beast Boy?!_ True she had _thought _about it once (or more) but she assumed it was hormones. Even to a half-demon they could be a burden. (That reminded her of this one time where Starfire and Robin were alone in the tower, until Cyborg decided to hire a baby-sitter…)

Raven blinked several times before her sight was restored. Her violet hued eyes were met by a pair of emerald green ones. Raven could feel the confusion radiating off the green Titan. She also felt the strange sensation of…lust? Coming off of Beast Boy? She quickly averted his gaze and gently massaged her temples.

"How were you _not_ affected by that?" She asked irritably now with a mild headache.

Beast Boy smirked, "Well after a couple of run ins with my many female fans…you get used to it."

Raven felt a pang of jealousy. She knew these so called 'Fan girls' don't exist but hearing him talk about other girls… she would really need to have a talk with Jealousy later. (And pay for the broken window in the apartment near-by)

"Yes while you were fighting invisible _fan girls_ I was with my invisible boyfriend." Raven quipped dryly blowing a stray lock of hair away from her face. That's when she felt the air around her get hot with envy.

'_Beast Boy is jealous? Of what?!'_

Raven heard herd a distant laugh coming from Happy.

'_Jealous of your boyfriend of course!'_ Happy stated as if having an invisible boyfriend is the most normal thing in the world.

'_Happy, she was being sarcastic_.' Knowledge corrected simply adjusting her yellow cloak.

'_Oh'_

**Click**

Raven and Beast Boy turned around to find themselves face to face with one of the stray photographers that broke away from the group. That was when the two teens became aware of their current position. Beast Boy had a loose arm around Raven's waist while the Empath had an arm snaked around his shoulders acting as a crutch.

'_Crutch my ass' _Rude commented with a smug smile taking up most of her face.

The two immediately jumped apart.

Meanwhile the camera man looked as if Christmas had come early. The man gazed from one Titan to the other excitedly mumbling about 'getting a raise' and 'front page news'

The Changeling coughed "Umm do you mind dude?"

The man smirked, "No not at _all_ I will let you continue with your _date_." The mortified teens flushed and a street lamp shattered.

"IT IS NOT A DATE!" They yelled in unison their faces twisted in embarrassment. The photographer just laughed and sauntered away. Raven wanted to scream, she wanted to run and scream but the sheepish smile Beast Boy was giving her made her decision for her.

'_Good choice.' _Knowledge answered standing next to Rude whom was making impolite hand gestures

"Umm how ironic." Beast Boy commented awkwardly now on his feet. He gestured to the well lit building in front of him.

"The movies."

_**A/N okay read and review people!!**_


	3. Snacks and A Broken Pop Corn Machine

_**A/N I am sooo sorry for the late update! My computer cord broke and I wasn't able to get on. But now it's fixed. And thank you for the wonderful reviews!**_

'Bad Press'

Chapter 3- Snacks and a Broken Pop-Corn Machine

The two Titans slowly strolled to the end of the line winding up to the ticket booth. They were situated right behind a young couple talking in hushed whispers.

"I don't want to see that movie." The girl stated dryly her face slightly pouted.

The boy let out an exasperated sigh, "But Wicked Scary 3 is like the best in the trilogy!" He frowned then turned to face the green Titan.

"Would you rather see 'Wicked Scary 3' or 'Pirates of the Spanish Main'?" He questioned occasionally shooting the brunette he was with casual side glances. This was a question Beast Boy didn't have to contemplate.

"'Wicked Scary' dude, best in the trilogy!"

The brown haired boy smirked triumphantly at his girlfriend while pointing to the Changeling.

"He says 'Wicked Scary'!"

The girl rolled her eyes and mumbled some almost inaudible complaints under her breath. But she then cast her gaze over to Raven.

"You know guys; they like to be the 'Macho Man' around their girlfriends. I'm sure you can relate to that…" She said gesturing to her team mate chatting with the boy. Raven flushed.

"Oh…no, no me and…Beast Boy we're…not…together." She stuttered awkwardly trying not to sound pathetic.

The girl glanced from Beast Boy to her and scoffed.

"In due time." She mused filing forward in line and buying the tickets. Her boyfriend bid the Changeling good bye and followed his girlfriend into the theater.

"Hmm…wonder what movie they chose." Beast Boy pondered stepping up to the counter.

Raven had to suppress a smile when she answered.

"Well, by the way he's screaming, it looks like they're seeing 'Pirates'." And to prove it she pointed one pale finger over to where the teen was stomping up and down in childish rage.

"So Rae, what movie did you want to see?" Beast Boy asked now facing her.

Raven scanned the movie posters, searching for her movie of choice until her eyes wandered over to her companion. He was longingly gazing at the 'Wicked Scary 3' poser. The Empath sighed; she was going to regret this decision.

"Two tickets for 'Wicked Scary 3'." She requested catching Beast Boy's attention. She almost laughed at his current facial expression. His mouth was agape and his eyes bulged out in shock. He didn't take his grateful eyes off of Raven as he paid the boy behind the counter.

"Thanks Rae, that's like the nicest thing you've ever done for me!" He gushed as he engulfed her slender form in as appreciative embrace. Raven's snarky reply died in her throat as Beast Boy's arms encircled her waist. She heard many incoherent giggles and sneers from behind her as her face flushed. But Raven was spared as they broke apart due to vulgar cat calls and an exploded pop-corn popper.

When the half-demon found her voice she humbly answered with a simple "Don't mention it."

But on her team mate's face wasn't one of those goofy grins, he wore a genuine smile.

"Really Rae it-" But she curtly interrupted,

"Really, don't mention it." His smile faded as they sauntered to the concession stand.

'_Why do I always push him away?' _She mused but she heard a muffled laugh coming from one of her emotions.

'_Because your afraid to let him in.' it_ quipped knowingly. Raven's jaw went slack.

'_How could that emotion have escaped again?!' _She inquired herself, now starting to panic.

Her doppelganger giggled.

'_I was __always__ here Rae-Rae!' _

Raven groaned and massaged her tender temple,

'_But what are you _doing _here?'_ She asked pointing an accusatory finger in the direction of the bothersome emotion.

'_Well silly, you didn't think I left after _'him'_ did you?'_

Raven remained speechless, the color on her face drained.

'_Well, it's been fun but I gotta go.'_ With that, the purple clad emotion skipped off further into the depths of Empathic Titan's mind.

"Hey! Raveen!?" Beast Boy's voice interrupted her musings.

"What kind of snack do you want?" Raven scanned the menu.

'_Cheese fries, nachos, buttered pop-corn…Doesn't this place have herbal tea?' _

"Not hungry." She deadpanned picking off the non existent thread off of her cloak.

"Aww please Rae?" He pleaded morphing into a puppy, snuggling into the crook of her neck. Before she could flush, she dropped the green puppy and contorted her face into a placid expression.

"No." To an outsider who might have been watching the odd exchange, she might have seemed cynical or cold but to her friends, her family she was holding in more than she let on.

The Changeling stared at her for a second before breaking his gaze and ordering his own soda. (The pop-corn machine 'broke')

Although, little did the two Titans know a short, portly man with thin red hair was watching. He released a small laugh from behind the fried pop-corn popper which rose in volume causing many to turn his way including a security guard whom was still looking for the pop-corn culprit. He swiftly ran over, tackling him to the ground.

'Did you do this to Old Betsey?!" He inquired gesturing to the broken machine. The man's eyebrows rose.

"You named a pop-corn popper?"

The guard sighed.

"That's beside the point. Did you or did you not do it?"

"I…uhhh…He did it!!!" The guard followed the man's pudgy pointed finger to a masked man carrying a large soda and a large nacho order. He only had one eye visible and his mask was half black and half orange. Slade let out a girlish shriek.

"I didn't do it!! I gave up crime and repented my sins!" He cried dropping his food. The guard left his previous suspect alone and started after Slade whom was running animatedly, arms flailing.

Control Freak marveled his own quick save before his plan came rushing back to him.

"Ah yes, I have to defeat my arch foe in battle." He cackled to himself gauging a couple of bemused stares from on-lookers.

"Beast Boy will fall at my feet for I CONTROL FREAK will win!!" He finished his overly rehearsed monologue off with a sudden bout of maniacal laughter. He fished through his pocket to find his all powerful remote.

"My Preccccioussss." He mumbled stroking it affectionately. After more unsuppressed laughter, Control Freak ran as fast as his short legs could carry him all the way to the theater.

_**Please Review! And sorry for the long update. **_


End file.
